House of Anubis: The Next Generation
by Alaisia911
Summary: New Year. New Mystery. New Generation. New Students. Welcome To The House Of Anubis Next Generation
1. Author's Note

The Mystery

25 Years Ago, The Tears Of Gold Mystery was never finished, Perhaps there was more to it. Sibuna had the Cup of Ankh, The Tear Of Gold, all they had to do was make the Elixir of Life. But who would drink that elixir of life? Where is the Cup of Ankh now? Victor is probably dead now, So, Who has The Tear of Gold? A New Chosen One is revealed, But who? If you think it's over, It's nowhere near over. It's just starting over, again.

Welcome to the...

House Of Anubis

Next Generation

* * *

**Hannah Williamson - Hannah is fierce and fashion forward, self-absord but she's mainly known as Patricia and Piper Williamson's cousin. She is portrayed by Ana Golja.**

**Katherine Waters - Geeky, Shy, Quiet, and Nerdy. But her role increases as the series goes on. She is portrayed by Nina Dobrev.**

**Brian Preston - ****He's strange. He's really into horror and scaring others with pranks and stories. He's also interested in death, and will ask all sorts of questions to find out how someone died. He acts like a jerk, who just likes to terrify others and doesn't have many friends. However, on the inside, he's actually a total coward. He's afraid of being alone in the dark, of strange noises, of ghosts, of everything. Brian's obsession with horror and death is his attempt to cope with these problems, that all started when he saw his mother get killed by a thief as a toddler. He really wants friends, but is afraid of letting anyone know of how much of a wimp he really is. He is portrayed by Jack Griffo.**

**Cameron Pierce - He's known as strong, hot, and popular, but secretly he's nerdy and he doesn't accept who he is outside. He is portrayed by Paul Wesley**

**Rainy Jackson - She seems to believe her life is cursed with bad luck. She's clumsy, prone to breaking things and horrible at talking to boys. However, despite this, she's incredibly determined and will keep trying no matter how things go for her. She also crushes easily and it takes a while for her to fall out of love. Rainy is potrayed by Grace Phipps.**

**Talia Miller - Talia Miller shares the last name of former Anubis student, Eddie Miller but, they are not related! Talia is bubbly, creative, quirky, dramatic, and artsy. Talia is portrayed by Shenae Grimes.**

**August Edwards - He's a bit witty, sarcastic, conniving, and sneaky. August gets into trouble by just one touch or saying something, He is portrayed by Munro Chambers.**

**Scarlett Rush - Scarlett is intelligent, serious, calm, and gentle. She has a fear of Insanity. Scarlett is portrayed by Drew Disaster.**

**Morishige Sakutaro - Morishige is intelligent, sarcastic, mysterious, and sarcastic. He is portrayed by Harry Shum Jr.**

**Starr Martin - Starr is very bubbly, girly, sweet, and kind. Starr is portrayed by Bethany Mota.**

**Maricle Kanvas - Maricle is a firecracker. She's determined, motivated, and defiant. She's not afraid to stand up for what she believes in, and will fight for it. She thinks everyone deserves to have a go at things, and everyone should be heard. Sometimes she thinks she is a misfit because her family is so "smart," but soon she realizes that she is very intelligent in her own way. Maricle is portrayed by Haley Pullos.**

* * *

**The Rooming**

**Hannah/Talia/Scarlett rooming in Girl Room 1.**

**Starr/Rainy rooming in Girl Room 2.**

**Maricle/Katherine rooming in Girl Room 3.**

**Morishige/Brian rooming in Boy Room 1.**

**August/Cameron rooming in Boy Room 2.**

* * *

It's a new year, new mystery for the new Anubis students. A whole new Sibuna. Whole new characters.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE PT 2

Hello! This is another author's note about, The House of Anubis: The Next Generation Wiki! Since Chapter One will soon come out, I need some help with the wiki :D wiki/HOA_The_Next_Generation_Wiki Just google: HOA The Next Generation Wiki and the first link you should see says: HOA The Next Generation wiki, DO NOT go to the second link because that is not the wiki for HOATNG :D Okay, that's it! I hope to see you at the wiki :)


End file.
